


Bacon in my Xiu

by Wickedhorserider2012



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedhorserider2012/pseuds/Wickedhorserider2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some EXO silliness. <br/>Xiumin and Baekhyun are in love but neither of them know it. <br/>Wordplay is fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacon in my Xiu

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all my friends I made in Seoul <3   
> Sorry it took so goddamn long for me to finish it lol

Baekhyun pouted and plopped himself down on the sofa next to Xiumin. The elder looked at him sideways, shrugged, and went back to the magazine in his hand. He scanned the pages and listened as Baekhyun huffed and squirmed on the cushion beside him. “Baek…” he said, “Everything okay?” He glanced again at the younger, watching as he slid down the sofa and off onto the floor, his limbs in a jumble.

 

The dark haired boy flopped over to face the sofa, “Hyunggggg” he whined. Continuing to leaf through the pages of his magazine Xiumin didn’t even bother to look up, “Is something wrong Baekhyun?” The younger sighed again. “Alright, if you’re just going to lay on the floor and wallow in your own sorrow be my guest, but please don’t interrupt my reading time.” The elder shifted to lie against the arm of the couch, leaning over the edge slightly. “You’re not even reading it!” Baekhyun shouted, thrusting his arms up into the air in desperation, “You just look at the pretty pictures.” Xiumin snorted.

 

“Just because you can’t read doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t.” The blond quipped. “Yah!” Baekhyun yelped and smacked the other across the shin; he winced but laughed as the younger continued to assault his lower legs from the floor.

 

“What in god’s name are you two doing?” Sehun walked into the living room and sat down next to Xiumin, immediately curling against his chest, nuzzling his head into the elder’s neck. “Aish, Hunnie, you are far too big for this now…you’ve always been too big for this…” Sehun poked him in the chest, “No, you’ve just always been too small.” Baekhyun stopped throwing punches at Xiumin to clutch his stomach and laugh. “Aish” the eldest exclaimed, “Yah, you’re not much bigger.” He kicked Baekhyun’s shoulder. The dark haired boy yelped just as Chen walked into the room, “Why are we assaulting each other?”

 

Xiumin threw one more kick at him before curling his legs up onto the couch over Sehun’s hip. The younger hummed and wrapped his arm around his waist. Xiumin held his magazine with one hand and ran his fingers through the Maknae’s hair. Chen looked at them all curiously and then retreated to the kitchen.

 

Baekhyun stared up at the pair on the sofa. He knew Sehun was the youngest and looked up to Xiumin more than anything. He knew the elder was like his mother, that he took care of him when no else could, and yet, he couldn’t help the jealousy that rose up through his chest. He knew their relationship was entirely platonic and friendly, but he couldn’t help but wish it were him on that sofa curled underneath the eldest’s arm.

 

He huffed again to himself and sat up on the floor. Ever since their latest comeback Baekhyun couldn’t help but stare as the short blond worked his way across the stage during every performance. He was mesmerized by the way his body moved, the way a choker sat so prettily against his pale neck. He swallowed. He watched as Sehun dozed against the object of his affection and suddenly felt sick.

 

Rising to his feet he walked back down the hallway towards his and Chanyeol’s room. He collapsed onto the bed face first startling the red head that was intently staring at his laptop screen. “Are you watching porn again?” He muttered, muffled against the mattress. Chanyeol stopped midway through inserting a chip between his lips, “Why? Want to watch?” He snickered. Baekhyun groaned and rolled over.

 

“That depends,” he stated. “Depends on what?” Chanyeol crunched through a handful of potato chips, “on if it’s Xiumin being fucked into the pool table? Cause right now it’s just some random French chick.” Baekhyun turned to look at the taller boy and stuck his tongue out, “It’s obvious Bacon” Chanyeol cooed, “We all know you’re crushing on Xiu.” Baekhyun shook his head, “Clearly Sehun does not.”

 

The red head chuckled, “He just won’t accept anyone stealing his mother away from him, even for the few short seconds I’m sure you would last.” Baekhyun threw a pillow at the other’s head. Chanyeol tried to dodge it, unsuccessfully and ended up crushing his chips underneath his left thigh. “Hey!” He yelped, throwing the pillow back at the original offender, “I was eating those…” he snarled. Baekhyun shrugged. “I swear Baek. You better find a better way of letting go of all this pent up sexual frustration. I offered to let you watch porn with me!” Baekhyun laughed, “Yeah, and that went so well last time.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, fondly grimacing at the memory of him and Baekhyun rolling around in the sheets until they somehow had managed to fall out of the bed. Resulting in a large bruise on Baekhyun’s forehead and an aggravated makeup artist.

 

A few minutes and eighty ceiling cracks counted later Baekhyun had an idea. He glanced over at the clock, “Hey” he turned back to his roommate, “How would you feel about breakfast for dinner? Cooking helps mask my internal struggles.” The red head removed his headphones and shut his laptop, leaning back against his bed, “Sure” he shrugged, “I’ll go ask the others, you head to the kitchen.”

 

Baekhyun slid on his teddy-bear slippers and meandered to the kitchen. He glanced towards the sofa as he passed by the living room but no one was in there anymore. He sighed. He really wasn’t sure what to do with his newfound feelings for his Hyung. He’d known the elder so long and yet it felt like he was seeing him for the first time and that scared him. He thought about how stunned he was the first time Xiumin came home with blond hair, the first time he came dripping wet out of the shower, a towel slung low on his hips as his bleached strands dripped down his toned chest.

 

He groaned and ran his fingers through his dark hair. Shuffling towards the counter he pulled his apron down from the hook and wrapped it around his waist. Suddenly he felt arms encircle him, a chin set on his shoulder. “Baek” Xiumin spoke cutely, “I heard you’re making breakfast for dinner!” Baekhyun froze. He could feel the older pressed up against his back, his chest sturdy and warm. He swallowed and stuttered, “Yeah…is there…” he paused as Xiumin released his waist and moved to sit on the counter to his left, “Is there anything you wanted in particular?” Xiumin looked sideways at the younger and smiled, “You know” he paused, licking his lips, Baekhyun stared, “I’m finding myself with a serious bacon craving recently.”

 

Baekhyun blinked. His mouth went dry. “Oh yeah” he breathed out, “Me too…”

 

“I think there’s some in the fridge” Xiumin winked. Baekhyun’s stomach dropped. He stood frozen in place until Chanyeol sauntered onto the premises and plopped himself on the floor. “I don’t smell anything cooking yet!”

 

“Aish” Baekhyun exclaimed, smacking the top of the red head’s head with the spatula now in his right hand.

 

While Chanyeol and Xiumin giggled through some conversation about a video game Baekhyun didn’t care about he hummed to himself and began frying bacon and cracking eggs into a bowl. The rest of the group slowly filed into the kitchen and dispersed themselves around the table. Sehun was the last to enter, rubbing his hands across his eyes, probably just now waking up from his nap. “Xiu” he yawned. The eldest laughed, “Sleepyhead, you’re never going to sleep tonight now.”

 

“Psssh, I’ll be fine.” He scowled, walking over to wrap his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders. “Hyung, can you make me an extra piece of bacon, pretty please?” He crouched down to lay his head on his member’s shoulder, Baekhyun laughed, “Whatever you want Hunnie, just give me a minute to give these pieces to the others.” Sehun nodded and stepped back to allow the smaller boy passage to the kitchen table. Not having entirely thought through this process Baekhyun had left the plate of bacon on the table and was now making his way across the room with the last two pieces precariously balancing on his spatula. Unfortunately luck was not on his side today and he stumbled over his slippers, a piece of the treasured food flying off of his spatula and landing inside Sehun’s new sneakers he had left in the kitchen earlier that day.

 

“Yah!” the younger yelled, “You got bacon in my shoe!” he squealed, shaking the greasy food out off his newly purchased new balance sneakers. “Well you shouldn’t have left them there!” The others yelled from the table.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Baekhyun stuttered, leaning forward to pick up the offending meat from the tile. Sehun pouted and stuck out his tongue. “I’ll help you clean them later” Baekhyun scratched the back of his neck, “Don’t worry about it” Xiumin spoke from across the room, “I’ll help out, it’s no big deal.” Baekhyun nodded, returning to his post at the stove to finish making dinner.

 

After they had consumed all of the potentially breakfast related items in the refrigerator the boys slowly began to leave the table, headed towards a warm shower and bed. Baekhyun sighed and stood up to do the dishes, really looking forward to his own hot shower and clean sheets.

 

“Here” Xiumin reached around him to take a plate off the table, “I’ll do the dishes since you cooked!” Baekhyun smiled at him sideways, “Thanks Hyung” he blushed. Xiumin ran his free hand down the younger’s bicep as he walked away. Baekhyun shivered. “Oh and we should throw Sehun’s shoe in the washing machine.” The younger nodded leaning over to pick up the white sneaker from the ground and quickly going over to the closet to toss them in, returning to sit at the kitchen table. “Think it’ll be okay in there?” he yawned, “Yeah, he’ll never know the difference” Xiumin responded.

 

Baekhyun watched from his seat as the blond stood at the sink. He mapped his shoulders with his eyes through his thin white t-shirt, watching as his muscles worked. He sighed, leaning back into his chair.

 

“Alright” Xiumin exclaimed cheerfully, “all done!” he turned around to see Baekhyun dozing lazily in a chair at the kitchen table. He smiled. Tracing his soft features with his gaze, lingering at the gentle parting of his lips. He inhaled shakily. He wasn’t sure how to start, how to tell his younger member that he was pretty sure he had fallen hard and fast for him. A lot of things had changed since their debut, they had been pulled apart at the seams and had to stitch each other all back together. Along the way Xiumin had found himself sewn to Baekhyun. He hadn’t explored this development very deeply until recently. The pressure of their new comeback had them all pushing themselves to the limits and Xiumin couldn’t help but wish he could pull the dark haired boy close and cuddle into him at night between hectic promotion filled days.

 

Wiping his wet hands off on a dishtowel he tossed it into to the corner and walked over to crouch beside the younger. He reached out his hand and ran the backs of his fingers over his cheek. “Baekhyun” he whispered, the younger stirred slightly. “Baekhyun” he tried a little louder, but the dark haired boy only responded by drooling down the side of his chin. Xiumin chuckled and reached up to wipe it away.

 

Baekhyun jerked awake, his eyes widened seeing the blond so close to him. “Uh” he swallowed, “Sorry.” Xiumin chuckled, “It’s okay, you’re cute when you sleep. I just thought you might be more comfortable in bed.” Baekhyun watched the other’s dark eyes and saw something he wasn’t quite sure how to decipher. He had to stop himself from asking exactly _which_ bed Xiumin had meant. Instead he shifted upwards on his seat, dislodging himself from his uncomfortable resting position and standing up, Xiumin followed.

 

Baekhyun yawned and ran his thin fingers through his dark hair. “I really should take a shower”, he groaned. Xiumin nodded, “I…uh” he started, nervously picking at his cuticles, “I still have to brush my teeth and stuff…is it alright if I…” It took a moment for Baekhyun to realize what the older boy was asking him, “Oh yeah, sure” he responded, “You can come do whatever…” he paused, glancing towards the bathroom door, “I’m just gonna go get in.” The blond nodded.

 

Baekhyun sighed and slipped his T-shirt up over his head, tossing it onto the bathroom floor. He looked at himself in the mirror, clapping his face in his hands. “What are you doing?” he whispered to himself.

 

“Good question” a voice called from the doorway. He whipped around to see Xiumin leaning against the door jam smiling. “When did…” he gestured at Baekhyun’s newly defined stomach. He had been on a diet recently and been frequenting the gym with Chen and Chanyeol, but he had yet to really let anyone get a good look at him. He blushed, “Oh.”

 

“You look amazing” Xiumin returned the younger’s blush. Baekhyun swallowed. They stared at each other for a moment; neither sure of exactly what to say when Sehun decided it was time to insert himself into the situation. “Hyung” he brushed past Xiumin, grabbing his hand, “I have to brush my teeth too!” He smiled. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Woah” the youngest stopped in front of the shorter boy, reaching out and poking his rock hard stomach. “That’s new” he continued to prod at his stomach until Baekhyun had had enough and smacked his hand away, “Aish, cut that out!” They heard a snicker from behind them, “What’s so funny?” Baekhyun grimaced.

 

“Just brush your teeth Sehunnie” the eldest poked at the taller boy’s shoulder. Once the Maknae had finished brushing his teeth Xiumin grabbed him by the wrist and pushed him towards bed, “Have a good shower Baek” he yelled down the hallway.”

 

Baekhyun shut the door and shucked off the rest of his clothing, climbing into the hot shower spray. He shivered as the water trailed down his chest, the heat forcing goose bumps to rise under his skin. He hadn’t done much today but the stress from their current promotions and concert preparations had his muscles aching and his head throbbing. He rolled his neck back, letting the spray slide over the plane of his face. He barely noticed it when the door was cracked open, the heard shuffling footsteps, a knock on the shower door, “Baek?” a familiar voice called, Xiumin.

 

He lifted his head, eyeing the door anxiously, “uh yeah?” He could see the outline of the elder through the glass. “I brought you some PJ’s. I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie? Its not that late yet…”

 

Baekhyun smiled, “Sure” he responded, “depends on the movie though…” Xiumin chuckled, “Don’t worry, I’ve got it covered.”

 

The younger finished his shower and ruffled a towel over his wet hair. Pulling on the warm pajama pants he looked at himself in the mirror again. Not sure of what had come over him, he decided to forgo the t-shirt and threw it over his shoulder instead.

 

Walking down the hallway he could hear even breathing and snores coming from the rooms of his band-mates. He stopped in front of Xiumin’s door; the only band member lucky enough to have his own room, being the oldest had its perks. He knocked softly and was answered with a cheery, “Come in.”

 

He swung open the door slowly and stepped inside, closing it quietly behind him. He turned to find Xiumin, in his own pajamas, sitting on the far side of his bed, a laptop next to him. He smiled, “Come here!”

 

Baekhyun settled on the opposite side of the bed from his hyung and pulled a pillow to his chest, “What’re we watching?” Xiumin shifted forward to click play, “Dr.Dolittle” he said nonchalantly, Baekhyun looked at him sideways, “Um…why??” he exclaimed, the blond laughed. “Cause I know you secretly wish you could talk to animals.” Baekhyun gaped, “You’re incredible” he giggled.

 

“I know” Xiumin smiled back, snuggling against the back of the bed, his head resting against Baekhyun’s shoulder. The younger tensed but relaxed into the contact as the movie began to play.

 

His power nap earlier that night had given him a new burst of energy, but the real reason he couldn’t stop his brain from running and his heart from pounding was now quietly snoozing against him. They were a little more than half way through the movie when Baekhyun had felt Xiumin’s weight against him increase, his muscles letting go as he dozed off. He took a deep breath, readjusting the other’s head against him, so he could lean against him as well. No longer paying much attention to the movie Baekhyun closed his eyes and listened to Xiumin’s rhythmic breathing.

 

He felt his hair tickle the side of his face as the older shifted, pressing closer. Baekhyun opened his eyes and glanced at the digital clock across the room. It was just after midnight, they really should get some sleep. “Xiumin” Baekhyun ran his hand up the other’s arm, his breath catching at the smooth surface of his skin, his mind quickly racing after a million different possibilities. He cleared his throat, “Hyung” he squeezed his shoulder.

 

“Mmmm” Xiumin hummed, still pressing closer until the laptop was in jeopardy of being squished between them.

 

Baekhyun reached between them and shut the computer, moving it to the floor beside the bed. As he moved back towards the other, Baekhyun found Xiumin’s face pressed against the side of his neck. Their legs dangerously close, knee’s touching. He could feel his short warm breaths against his skin, causing him to shudder. “Xiu” he whispered, raising his hand to brush against his hair. The other groaned, his eyes blinking open. “Baek” he yawned. The younger smiled but before he could tell Xiumin they should probably go to bed, the other was nuzzling himself back into his neck. Baekhyun froze as Xiumin pressed closer, throwing his leg over his, pulling him towards him. “Baek” he whispered again, the younger cold feel his lips move against his neck. He shivered, “Hyung” leaving his mouth at a much needier tone than anticipated. Xiumin laughed quietly and pulled back, looking down at the younger.

 

“Is there something you wanted?” he teased. Baekhyun swallowed, “Uh…no…I just…we should…” he stuttered, not sure of what the other’s intentions were.

 

“I guess it’s up to me then” Xiumin stated, leaning forward until his lips were back against Baekhyun’s neck. This time he placed light kisses along the column, up towards his ear. Baekhyun remained frozen in place as he listened to the other’s whispers, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed” he said, “I see the way you look at me.”

 

He placed a kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek and then pulled back again, but this time his face was centimeters from his own. “This is what you wanted right?” he breathed, leaning closer, brushing his lips against Baekhyun’s. The younger could hardly process what was happening before he felt a soft warm mouth move against his lips. He moaned, wrapping his arms around the other, pulling him on top of him. He felt Xiumin smile against him, “There we go,” he mouthed, continuing to kiss the other sweetly.

 

Baekhyun’s muscles slowly started to relax; he ran his hands up the other boy’s back, willing him onward, kissing him deeper. He felt a gentle warmth seep throughout his veins, setting his blood on fire. He moaned, shifting so he could pull Xiumin’s leg over, forcing the blond to straddle him.

 

Xiumin groaned and sank down, settling on the other’s lap and pulling back slightly to look at his flushed face. Reaching up he cupped Baekhyun’s cheek, pulling back slightly, “God I’ve wanted that for so long” he whispered. The younger’s breath caught, he had no idea Xiumin had wanted this as much as he did. “You…” he whispered, the boy on top sighed, his breath tickling the other’s lips, “Me” he said, “Baekhyun I…” he nibbled on his lip, the sudden burst of confidence quickly fading. The dark haired boy pulled him closer, nuzzling against his ear, “You are so beautiful Hyung” Xiumin shivered, linking his arms around Baekhyun’s neck, leaning their foreheads together. “I have something to tell you” he said, the end of his sentence wandering off as Baekhyun pulled him impossibly closer. “What is it?” He asked curiously.

 

“It’s just that…” he paused. Baekhyun laughed, “And I thought I was the nervous one here, I have been killing myself for weeks watching you and Sehun cuddled up on the sofa.” Xiumin pulled back slightly, “Sehun? You mean you thought...?”

 

“No, I _knew_ it was nothing. That didn’t stop me from being jealous though…” he nibbled at his bottom lip until Xiumin leaned forward and took it between his own. They continued kissing, touching softly, basking in each other. “I’m sorry” Baekhyun mumbled. “For what?”

 

“For you know…abusing your lower legs…” Xiumin laughed loud and leaned back, “Quiet!” The younger yelped, “The rest of the house is trying to sleep.”

 

“And we wouldn’t want to wake them would we?” Xiumin teased, leaning in to capture the other’s lips once again. This time it was desperate; he ran his tongue along the crease of Baekhyun’s slipping it between them as the younger moaned. He moved his hips slowly, grinding down on the boy beneath him and hungrily swallowing his groan of pleasure.

 

“Xiu” Baekhyun gasped, burying his face in the blond’s neck, sucking marks just below his jawline. Xiumin moaned, running his fingers through Baekhyun’s short dark hair. “Careful” he said, breathless, “Don’t leave too many” he chuckled. “Sorry” Baekhyun replied, returning his gaze to the other’s.

 

For a moment they just stared, transfixed with each other. Baekhyun could hardly believe this was happening, and then he remembered his current lack of shirt and blushed. Xiumin laughed, leaning forward, “Now is not the time to get embarrassed Baek” he pressed closer, once again grinding down, the pajama pants between them leaving nothing to the imagination. Baekhyun could feel just how much the older wanted him, his head spun as he thought of stripping them both of the rest of their clothes. He moaned, pushing the boy on top of him backwards until their positions were flipped. Xiumin huffed but pulled the other down on top of him, locking their legs together so their crotches were perfectly aligned.

 

Slowly Baekhyun reached his fingers beneath Xiumin’s T-shirt, feeling the soft plane of his stomach clench beneath his fingers. Running his hands up his chest he shifted to push his T-shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor and leaning back down to press their bare chests together. They both groaned, the skin on skin contact sending sparks of pleasure down Xiumin’s spine. “Baekhyun” he whispered, his confidence growing again now that he was sure the younger wanted this as much as he did, “I want you” he begged. The other’s breath caught, “You mean…?” he froze, “Yes. Baekhyun, god yes.”

 

Suddenly the younger found himself pushing down Xiumin’s pants, leaving him in only his boxers, and watching as his eyes became lidded. “Please” he begged again, Baekhyun smirked, running his finger along the top of his waistband. Xiumin whimpered.

 

Following his movements with his tongue he licked up his stomach and over his left nipple, feeling him shudder beneath him. Leaning up again to capture his mouth in a slow smoldering kiss. “Xiu I…” he swallowed, overwhelmed with emotion and desire. “Baekhyun, can I tell you that something now?” The younger pulled back, balancing his weight on his forearm, leaning on the bed beside Xiumin’s face. They were so close he could feel the blond’s breath tickle his nose as his spoke. “Of course” he responded, hesitant, hoping that this would never end. “I’ve known this for a really long time but I was too scared to say it” he started, carding his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. “Baek” he paused, searching the other’s eyes for any sense of nervousness and when he found none, he continued, “I love you.”

 

Baekhyun stared at the older boy beneath him, lost for words. Xiumin had just done what he had been too terrified to do for so long. But now that he was in bed, on top of the love of his life, he smiled. “You know” he said, nuzzling Xiumin’s cheek, “I love you too” he whispered against his skin before dipping back down towards his stomach and slipping his hands beneath the waistband of his boxers and pulling them off.

 

He stared down at the now naked boy laid out beneath him, “You are so beautiful” he said, Xiumin blushed. Pushing his own pants down he climbed back over his lover, smiling at him and licking his lips. Leaning forward he licked a stripe up the underside of Xiumin’s cock, holding his hips down as he bucked up, “Ah…Baek” he moaned.

 

Continuing downwards Baekhyun licked beneath his balls and towards his entrance, pushing his thighs up and tracing his tongue along his cleft. “Oh god” Xiumin moaned again, “Shhhh…remember what you said Xiu, we wouldn’t want to wake the others.”

 

“Fuck” Xiumin breathed as Baekhyun continued his ministrations, pressing his tongue inside of him, moaning at the taste of the other, pushing his thighs back farther.

 

Soon he had three fingers buried inside him. He fucked the older open as he pushed back, biting the side of his own hand to prevent his moans from leaking out of the bedroom. “I’m ready, I’m ready” he chanted. “Please” he begged.

 

“Shit Hyung, I hadn’t pegged you as a beggar” Baekhyun snickered.

 

“Just shut up and fuck me already” Xiumin groaned. The younger slid up his body and slotted their lips together. They kissed with everything they had until Baekhyun reached his hand up to their mouths and licked it; Xiumin moaned and joined in, wrapping his tongue around Baekhyun’s slender fingers. He watched as he took it back and grabbed his own length, pumping it, hissing at the sensation, and lining himself up with his lover.

 

Slowly he pushed inside him until he couldn’t go any further. “God Xiu” Baekhyun groaned, “You feel so good.” He could barely keep himself together, afraid that this might be an embarrassingly short endeavor. “Oh fuck Baek, move, please, move.” Baekhyun held his breath and shifted his hips, pulling out and pushing back in slowly. Xiumin moaned, a bubbly feeling filled Baekhyun’s chest as he realized he was the one making this man feel so good he couldn’t contain his noises. At this point he no longer cared if they awoke the whole house. Urged onwards by Xiumin’s finger nails raking slowly down his shoulder blades he began to pick up a steadier pace.

 

Heat built slowly in his stomach as he watched sweat drip down the side of this lover’s face. Xiumin’s eyes were scrunched shut in pleasure. “Hyung” Baekhyun cooed, pulling out again excruciatingly slowly and thrusting back in, hitting the blond in exactly the right spot. His eyes shot open, he grabbed desperately at his lover’s back. “Oh fuck Baby, right there, don’t stop, please, don’t stop.” A feeling of lustful pride shot through his veins at the pet name, he groaned low in his throat. “God I love hearing you beg.”

 

Xiumin gasped as Baekhyun continued to abuse his prostate until the younger slowed down, his lips against the shell of the other’s ear “Hyungggg” he moaned,“I want you to ride me.” Xiumin forgot how to breath for a moment, letting the younger man handle him until he found himself once again straddling Baekhyun.

 

This position allowed for him to sink lower onto Baekhyun’s cock. He moaned, clenching and unclenching, listening as the other hissed, reveling in the feeling of being so full. “Ah” he breathed, leaning his head back, revealing his neck. Baekhyun leaned forward, attaching his lips to the soft pale skin in front of him, leaving soft kisses and nibbles down over his Adams apple and towards his collarbones. Running his fingers up Xiumin’s chest he thumbed at one of his nipples, smiling when the other’s breath hitched. “Move Hyung”

 

Xiumin rolled his hips as Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. “Ah” he groaned, “I’m so close Hyung”

 

Xiumin whimpered, “Come inside me Baby”

 

The dirty talk was all the younger needed to spill over the edge and fill his lover, watching as the blond also reached his climax, shooting strands of cum across their abdomens. They sat there panting for a moment, letting their minds settle from the pleasurable high.

 

Gently Baekhyun laid them down on the bed, pulling out and sighing. Xiumin snuggled into the crook of his neck, throwing his arm over Baekhyun’s chest. He hummed happily, nuzzling at the younger’s shoulder. “Hyung” the younger said affectionately, “You are incredible”

 

“Correction, _that_ was incredible” Xiumin mumbled in return. Baekhyun snorted. “We should probably go take a shower”

 

“Mmm…I guess so. But let’s make it quick, I want to snuggle up with you for as long as possible.” Baekhyun smiled and kissed the top of Xiumin’s head, “I really do love you.” He whispered. Xiumin shifted to look at the younger, kissing his nose gently, “I love you too.”

 

Having managed to sneak across the hall to the shower they poked at each other and giggled under the warm spray, “Next time I’m running my tongue along every single one of these abs” Xiumin said. Baekhyun shivered at the thought of his Hyung’s tongue painting pictures across his entire body, and his heart warmed at the prospect of _next time._

 

They finished washing each other off and continued to laugh as they dried each other’s hair and pulled on their pajama pants. Opening the door they came face to face with a groggy Sehun. “What the hell Hyung” he yawned, “I just needed to pee and you were showering?” He pointed at Xiumin, not noticing Baekhyun at first. “Sorry Hunnie” he said, “We’re done now.”

 

“Finally…wait…we’re?” He peaked around Xiumin, seeing Baekhyun looking sheepish. “Hold on” his eyes widened, no longer lost in the haze of sleep. “You two…what…how…oh my god…don’t tell me.” Baekhyun smiled crookedly, “Leave him alone Sehun” Xiumin smiled.

 

“I wasn’t going to do anything!” He stepped around the eldest and into the bathroom, “At least tell me who bottomed.”

 

“Sehun!” Xiumin squealed and smacked the younger on the shoulder, “That is _none_ of your business.”

 

“Actually it is…Baekhyun hyung has already gotten Bacon in my shoe once tonight, I don’t know if I can handle it a second time.” The two older boys stared at each other, looking back and forth from themselves to the youngest. “Uh…” Baekhyun scratched the back of his head, “No way” Sehun broke into laughter. Xiumin rolled his eyes and reached around the Maknae to grab Baekhyun, dragging him from the hysterical half asleep devil.

 

The next morning they all sat around the kitchen table eating non-breakfast food for breakfast since they had consumed all the breakfast related items the night before. “So” Sehun started, Baekhyun tensed and made eye contact with Xiumin across the table, “The strangest thing happened last night.”

 

Suddenly Sehun found a spoon flying at his face and yelped, ducking out of the way, “Don’t you dare” Baekhyun growled.

 

“Fine fine, geesh. Just promise me that next time you get bacon in my Xiu you let me help you hand wash it.”

 

Xiumin choked on his cereal and Baekhyun paled. No one else seemed to think anything was wrong but suddenly the newly formed couple couldn’t stop themselves from hysterically laughing.

 

 


End file.
